Drama Total Videojuegos
by Guido0
Summary: 30 campistas competirán por el preciado millón de dólares en desafíos basados en conocidos videojuegos
1. Chapter 1

a Toda Velocidad

Chris McLean se encontraba parado en el Muelle de la Vergüenza hablando por teléfono cuando de repente termina la llamada y se dirige a la cámara.

-Es una nueva temporada, aquí en el campamento Wawanakwa. 30 campistas nuevos competirán por el preciado premio de un millón de dólares. Pasarán 11 semanas sufriendo por los mosquitos, durmiendo en cabañas en ruinas y comiendo la espantosa comida del Chef. Podrán relatar los sucesos que los aquejan en el confesionario. Aquí, en Drama Total, Videojuegos.

-Conozcamos a nuestros nuevos participantes que están llegando en estos momentos en un yate. Ellos son: Guido (un chico alto, un poco rubio, de mirada astuta), Cano (un chico de piel oscura, con una risa simpática), Federica (una chica con un peinado raro, parece una hippie), Paula (una chica con rulos y anteojos, con cara de aburrida), Sasha (una chica con una falda corta, mascando chicle), Agustina (una chica alta, con una guitarra en su espalda), Santiago (un chico gordito, pero con una cara muy amable), Camila (una chica rubia y pálida), Amanda (una chica brasilera, muy alegre), Luciana (una chica muy bien vestida con una cámara de último modelo), Sofía (una chica pálida de pelo largo y oscuro), Guadalupe (una chica alegre y muy alta), Joaquin L (un chico pálido con anteojos), Daniela (una chica petisa y rubia), Irene (una chica también petisa y de pelo largo y negro), Tamino (un chico muy petiso y con una nariz muy grande), Sebastián (un chico rubio, alegre y despierto), Matilda (una chica ruda y atlética), Lucía (una chica de mirada dura con una camiseta de pandas), Joaquín G ( un chico tonto y muy flaco con anteojos) Carolina (una chica gordita y rubia), Maximiliano (un chico de piel oscura, algo hiperactivo), Nadine (una chica glamorosa y muy alta), Melanie (una chica de piel oscura y muy amable), Fernando (un chico chileno, muy buen dibujante), Micaela (una chica alta, algo gordita), José (un chico pálido, con una cabeza rectangular), Mariano (un chico fuerte pero estúpido), Lautaro (un chico alto y poco arreglado) y Franco (un nerd gruñon).

Los 30 chicos bajaron del yate, dejaron sus maletas en el muelle y miraron a Chris.

-Ya conocimos a los 30 campistas, es hora de dividirlos en dos grupos:

El Equipo de la Horda estará conformado por Cano, Federica, Sasha, Santiago, Amanda, Sofía, Joaquín L, Irene, Sebastián, Lucía, Carolina, Nadine, Fernando, José y Lautaro

El equipo de la Alianza estará conformado por Guido, Paula, Agustina, Camila, Luciana, Guadalupe, Daniela, Tamino, Matilda, Joaquín G, Maximiliano, Melanie, Micaela, Mariano y Franco.

-Muy bien, equipos, vayan a sus cabañas y dejen sus pertenencias. El lado izquierdo de la cabaña será para las chicas y el derecho, para los chicos. Encuéntrense conmigo en 10 minutos en el lago para su primer desafío.

-Muy bien, chicos, como saben, esta temporada se trata de juegos de video. Su primer desafío será tranquilo. Un juego muy bueno que jugaba cuando tenía su edad es el clásico "Rail Road Tycoon" el objetivo es administrar una empresa de ferrocarriles durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Lo que hoy tienen que hacer es simple: Mientras un miembro del equipo dirige el tren y el camino que este debe tomar, otro atenderá el aceite, el agua y la arena para que el tren no se detenga. El resto colocará las vías hasta llegar a las cabañas. Recojan toda la mercadería que encuentren. El equipo ganador obtendrá una recompensa mientras que el perdedor enviará a alguien a casa. Buena Suerte.

-Bien,- dijo Guido a su equipo- he jugado juegos de video toda mi vida, el Rail Road es conocido para mí, yo dirigiré.

-¿Por qué tú?- preguntó mordazmente Franco - Que conozcas el juego no te hace el lider.

-¿Tu lo harías mejor?- inquirió Tamino.

-No, no lo hará- contestó Guido- lo haré yo.

- Si perdemos porque te crees el mejor, nos veremos en la fogata- añadió Franco con malicia.

Mientras discutían, el otro equipo había comenzado ya. Mientras Sofía dirigía, Fernando mantenía encendido el tren.

Los equipos peleaban por la delantera mientras recogían distintas maderas, comida y ropa y sus compañeros ponían y sacaban vías siguiendo sus órdenes. Lautaro lo echó a perder para la Horda cuando puso un carril equivocado y su tren descarriló. La Alianza se llevó la victoria cuando Guido llegó triunfalmente con los vagones llenos a las cabañas.

-Y la Alianza gana, su recompensa es la mercadería que los dos equipos juntaron, les servirán más adelante. Horda, hoy enviarán a alguien a casa.- anunció la voz de Chris por un parlante.

-Ha sido duro su primer día, chicos. Los votos han sido contados y los malvaviscos que representan la inmunidad por esta vez. El que no reciba uno caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirá al Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar jamás. Las personas que están a salvo son Cano, Federica, Sasha, Santiago, Amanda, Joaquín L, Irene, Sebastián, Lucía, Carolina, Nadine, Fernando y José.

Sofía y Lautaro se quedaron mirando el últmo malvavisco, expectantes.

-Sofía, tu liderazgo de trenes ha hecho perder a tu equipo. Lautaro, ese desastre con los carriles…- sentenció Chris- El último malvavisco es para… Sofía.

Lautaro agarró sus maletas y se dirigió al barco sin mirar atrás.

-Ese ha sido el primer día de nuestros campistas. ¿Quién caerá? ¿Qué alianzas se formarán? ¿Por qué la comida del Chef es tan asquerosa? Descubranlo la próxima semana en Drama Total, Videojuegos.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Youda Campistas

-Hola, soy Chris Mclean. La semana pasada 30 campistas llegaron al campamento, se dividieron en equipos y tuvieron su primer desafío. Al final, Lautaro lo arruinó y fue expulsado. ¿Ganara La Horda? ¿Seguirá con su racha la Alianza? Descúbralo ahora en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Campistas, favor de dirigirse a la entrada del bosque para su desafío.

Los 29 chicos restantes estaban terminando de desayunar cuando oyeron eso. Todos en tropel, salieron corriendo. Chris se hallaba parado al lado de unas bolsas de semillas de trigo, tomates y papas.

-Su desafío de hoy está basado en un simple juego de gestión de tiempo: Youda Farmer. Deberán plantar estas semillas genéticamente modificadas y conseguir la cantidad especificada en su lista. El primero en terminar recibirá una ventaja para la segunda parte del desafío. ¡Empiecen!

Los equipos pusieron manos a la obra. Como en La Alianza había exactamente 15 personas se repartieron los trabajos: 5 rastrillaban, 5 plantaban y recogían y 5 cuidaban. Nada podía fallar.

En La Horda fue más caótico. No se organizaron, se peleaban por los puestos, plantaban mal, no cuidaban las plantas, etc. Cuestión, La Alianza consiguió completar su lista antes.

-Y La Alianza gana la primer parte del desafío- dijo la voz de Chris por los parlantes- Su ventaja es… Un camión para llevar sus productos. La segunda parte del desafío consiste en que todo el equipo lleve los productos hasta la cocina del Chef. El primer equipo en llegar ganará la inmunidad y una recompensa. El perdedor enviará a alguien a casa esta noche. Buena suerte.

Los equipos agarraron sus productos y corrieron, unos hacia la cocina y otros hacia el camión. Pero había un inconveniente, la camioneta era pequeña para meter todos los productos y 15 personas por lo que 12 miembros del equipo corrían al lado de la camioneta mientras Guido manejaba y Paula y Daniela evitaban que los productos se cayeran.

Daniela estaba acomodando una bolsa de papas cuando en un bache se le cayeron bolsas de harina. Mariano las atrapó al voleo pero en un acto estúpido las arrojó lejos. Debieron detener el camión y se estaban por bajar a buscar cuando Cano se le acercó a Daniela con las bolsa en la mano, sonriendo. Daniela se sonrojó. Volvieron a ponerse en marcha pero habían perdido mucho tiempo.

La Horda no había desperdiciado el suyo, corrían por el bosque como locos y gritando. Llegaron primeros a la Cocina.

-La Horda es el equipo ganador - gritó Chris- Su recompensa es una cena preparada con esos ingredientes, ñoquis de papa con salsa del chef. Alianza, deberán enviar a alguien a casa hoy.

La Alianza estaba discutiendo a quién enviar a casa cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió. Cano salió de ahí con un plato de la recompensa y se lo ofreció a Daniela que estaba roja como un tomate. Fueron a caminar por ahí, juntos, tomados de la mano. Su equipo la miró muy mal. ¿Codearse con el enemigo? Eso le va a costar muy caro, pensaban muchos.

Chris se hallaba en la fogata enfrente de La Alianza contando los votos.

-Mmm, interesante- dijo- Bien, campistas, 2 de ustedes han recibid votos respectivamente. Si digo sus nombres estarán a salvo, el que no reciba malvavisco deberá marcharse. Los campistas que están a salvo de la eliminación son Guido, Paula, Agustina, Camila, Luciana, Guadalupe, Tamino, Matilda, Joaquín G, Maximiliano, Melanie, Micaela, y Franco.

Los 13 se levantaron y comieron sus malvaviscos a gusto. Chris se dirigió a los dos campistas restantes.

-Daniela, Mariano, uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche. Mariano, has hecho que tu equipo pierda con una tonta maniobra. Daniela… ¿Coqueteando con un miembro del otro equipo? Eso no está nada bien. El último malvavisco de esta noche es para….. Daniela.

Daniela pegó un grito de alegría, pero mientras pensaba que 7 de su equipo querían eliminarla, debería tener más cuidado en el futuro.

Mariano recogió sus cosas y partió en el Bote de los Perdedores.

-Uhhh, eso ha sido duro. ¿Qué les deparará a nuestros campistas la próxima semana? ¿ Prosperará la relación de los dos tortolitos? ¿Quién será eliminado? Descubranlo la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	3. Chapter 3

Royal

-La semana pasada en Drama Total Videojuegos los campistas enfrentaron un desafío del clásico juego Youda Farmer. Hubo peleas, amor y comida. Finalmente, Mariano fue expulsado. ¿Qué les deparará a nuestros campistas esta semana? ¿Qué pasará con los enamorados? ¿Descubriré una nueva forma de humillarlos? Descubranlo ahora en Drama Total Videojuegos.

Una trompeta sonó fuertemente en el Campamento Wawanakwa a las 6 de la mañana. Los campistas se levantaron bruscamente de sus camas, insultando a Chris. Se cambiaron y fueron a desayunar.

-Buenos días, campistas,

-Pudrete- le contestaron muchos.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de 8 horas de sueño porque las necesitarán. Su desafío de hoy constará de dos partes. Una de preparación y otra de, digamos, viaje. Y hay más, ambos equipos recibirán recompensas hoy…

Los campistas vitorearon esto último.

-Si, si, soy un excelente presentador. Pero no me dejaron terminar, ambos equipos enviarán a casa a alguien esta noche.

Los gritos pararon y le prestaron más atención a Chris.

-Los veré en el Muelle de la Vergüenza en 10 minutos.

-Muy bien, campistas, su desafío de hoy está basado en el juego de simulación económica marítima "Port Royale". La primer parte consiste en armar un barco con los materiales que encuentren en la isla. El primer equipo en terminar su nave, recibe una ayuda extra en el segundo desafío. Buena suerte.

El equipo de la Alianza corrió hacia el bosque. Allí, trabajosamente, buscaron madera para la nave. Encontraron tablas de madera balsa pero estaban custodiadas por un oso dormido.

-Maldición, Chris- dijo Maximiliano mientras sigilosamente se acercaba a las maderas y se las daba a su equipo que, mientras tanto, construía un liviano bote de remos.

El equipo de La Horda, en cambio, corrió al salón de Manualidades. Allí, armaron un enorme barco de papel y lo llevaron hasta el muelle.

Los dos equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Muy bien, campistas, como empataron ambos tendrán recompensas. La Alianza tendrá unos remos y La Horda, un ventilador a pila. Su siguiente misión es cargar estas cajas en sus barcos, circunnavegar la isla y descargarlas aquí mismo. Buena suerte.

Las cajas eran muy pesadas. Los equipos las abrieron y vieron rocas. Maldijeron a Chris por lo bajo y siguieron con su trabajo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Joaquín G- utilizamos los remos como catapultas y lanzamos las cajas.

Al primer intento, uno de los remos se partió en dos.

-Yo también tengo una idea- dijo Joaquín L.

Y la puso en práctica. Fue hasta el salón de manualidades y creó una catapulta de madera en miniatura que lanzaba piedras. Al primer intento, una piedra arrojada con velocidad atravesó la vela de papel del barco y tuvieron que cambiarla.

Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo, lograron subir las cajas y comenzó la carrera. Mientras La Alianza remaba por los rápidos, La Horda conducía con un ventilador para producir viento al barco por el peligroso curso de agua que estaban cruzando. Pero con un remo menos, la Alianza no podía hacer mucho, La Horda llegó primera y descargó las cajas.

-La Horda gana-gritó Chris por los parlantes- su recompensa es un baño 5 estrellas portatil. La Alianza recibirá un jacuzzi. Podrán conservar ambas recompensas hasta el final de la temporada. Los veré hoy en la fogata.

No hacía falta una reunión para ver a quién eliminar, la decisión fue unánime.

-Los que no reciban un malvavisco caminarán por el Muelle de los Perdedores, abordarán el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrán regresar nunca.

Los malvaviscos son para… Cano, Federica, Sasha, Santiago, Amanda, Sofía, Irene, Sebastián, Lucía, Carolina, Nadine, Fernando, José, Guido, Paula, Agustina, Camila, Luciana, Guadalupe, Daniela, Tamino, Matilda, Maximiliano, Melanie, Micaela y Franco.

Ambos Joaquines miraron expectantes la bandeja vacía. Ambos fueron eliminados.

-Eso fue predecible. ¿Qué nuevo reto llegará? ¿Seguirán transportando cosas el resto de la temporada? ¿Cuánto les durarán sus recompensas? Descubranlo la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	4. Chapter 4

-La semana pasada, nuestros campistas pelearon en un fantástico reto por dos maravillosas recompensas. Al final, ambos Joaquines arruinaron a su equipo y fueron expulsados. Esta semana les espera un reto peligroso. Descubranlo aquí en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas-saludó Chris en el comedor- espero que hayan disfrutado sus recompensas. La relajación les vendrá bien en este desafío. Está basado en el popular juego Minecraft. Cuando terminen de desayunar irán al bosque hasta la zona marcada. Allí construirán un refugio con los materiales que encuentren. El primer equipo en terminarlo ganará una ventaja en la segunda parte del desafío. Los creepers los atacarán y ustedes deberán defenderse. El equipo cuyo refugio que se conserve más sano al final de la jornada, ganará una recompensa. Los perdedores enviarán a alguien a casa esta noche. Buena suerte.

Ambos equipos corrieron al punto de Horda hizo un pequeño refugio con piedras, una chimenea y una ventana. La Alianza cortó árboles y armó un resistente y gran refugio. Con grandes troncos armaron una barricada. Fueron los mejores.

-La Alianza gana el primer desafío- dijo Chris- Su recompensa son estos arcos y flechas. Horda, ustedes tendrán estos picos. Los creepers vendrán ahora, alejenlos de sus refugios y manténganse lejos de ellos, pueden explotar, jejeje.

La Alianza se ubicó sobre su barricada para apuntarles a los creepers.

-Camila, Maximiliano, Micaela, Tamino, ustedes se quedan dentro del refugio, no tenemos armas para todos, eviten que los creepers entren- ordenó Guido.

La Horda se ubicó en frente de su castillo de piedra.

-Federica, Amanda, Carolina, José, Sasha, Fernando, entren al refugio y no dejen a los creepers entrar- ordenó Sofía.

Los creepers empezaron a avanzar. La Alianza los derribaba uno a uno con sus flechas pero La Horda no tenía tanta suerte. Sus armas no eran tan buenas, necesitaban de varios golpes para detener a los creepers.

Todo pasó tan rápido. 3 creepers entraron en cada refugio. Primero se oyó un grito, luego el sonido de 6 detonadores activandose y, finalmente, una explosión atronadora.

Silencio. El silencio es atroz. Se podría haberlo cortado con un cuchillo. Las sirenas de las ambulancias, Chris consultando por teléfono con sus abogados, los campistas ayudando a salir a sus compañeros, interrumpen ese silencio. Camila, Maximiliano, Tamino, Micaela, Federica, Amanda, Carolina, José, Sasha, Fernando. Salen todos con heridas y quemaduras. Leves, pero no podían seguir jugando. La madera del refugio de la Alianza, aunque resistente, se incendió rápidamente. El refugio de piedra de la Horda se derrumbó sobre ellos.

Chris termina la llamada. Parece algo nervioso, pero aún sigue siendo Chris. Esa perversión propia suya no le impedirá seguir el programa.

-Uy, eso me costará muchas denuncias. Los 10 campistas que se encontraban en los refugios deberán irse, eliminación por heridas. No sabemos qué pasará con ellos. Averiguenlo la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	5. Chapter 5

5. La Torre de los Campistas

-Hola, soy Chris Mclean. La semana pasada nuestros campistas enfrentaron la amenaza de los creepers explosivos. Al final ningún equipo ganó gracias a que una explosión causó la mayor eliminación de la historia de Drama Total por heridas. 16 campistas quedan. ¿Quién se llevará el millón? ¿Quién se irá a casa hoy? ¿Cuántas denuncias recibiré? Descubranlo hoy en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días campistas, espero que se hayan recuperado de los sucesos de la semana pasada. Necesito a un voluntario para que haga una cosa…

-Esta bien, yo-dijo Paula, al ver que nadie más se ofrecía.

-Paula, desde hoy formas parte del equipo de La Horda, felicitaciones.

Nadie se quejó.

-El desafío de hoy consta de dos partes. La primera está basada en el juego de construcción de ciudades "Tower Bloxx". Un miembro del equipo se subirá a una grúa y lanzará bloques de apartamentos a su equipo para que los coloquen formando un edificio amarillo de 100 pisos. El primer equipo en construir la torre, ganará una recompensa para la segunda parte del desafío. Buena suerte.

Los equipos tomaron posiciones. Guido y Paula manejaban las grúas. Paula no tenía mucha habilidad y su equipo tampoco. Su torre quedó un poco torcida:

| o |  
| o |  
| o |

|o |

En cambio, Guido tenía habilidad para estas cosas y Guadalupe, cuyo juego favorito era el Tower Bloxx, acomodó todos los bloques perfectamente:

| o |

| o |

| o |

| o |

-La Alianza gana, otra vez. Su premio es un arnés resistente. Horda, ustedes consigue una red. La segunda parte del desafío está basado en el juego Icy Tower. Un jugador de cada equipo deberá escalar la torre amarilla usando las recompensas que ganaron. El primer equipo en llegar a la cima y bajar sano y salvo con lo que hay allí, ganará la inmunidad y una Nintendo 3DS cada uno. Pero, cuidado, hay trampas. Buena suerte,

Matilda representó a la Alianza y Sebastián, a la Horda, ambos por sus increíbles habilidades atléticas. La torre que construyó Guadalupe era perfecta, pero no estaban evaluando la perfección de la torre. Era muy difícil subirla porque no había mucho soporte para agarrarse. Matilda subió lentamente. Encontró un par de trampas, explosivos pequeños, arañas, aceite, etc.

Sebastián, en cambio, hubiera subido más rápidamente ya que su torre, al estar un poco mal armada, le daba perfectos soportes por donde subir, pero encontró muchas trampas, descargas eléctricas, manteca, serpientes, fuego, ancianitas pidiendo auxilio, etc.

Matilda llegó primera y agarró su premio, una casita hecha de oro. Gracias al arnés, su descenso fue rápido, ya que sus compañeros la sostenían firmemente mientras ella saltaba de bloque en bloque.

Sebastián llegó tarde a recoger su premio, un escudito de oro. Sabía que no podía ganar, no tenía ningún tipo de protección y Matilda ya estaba por la mitad del descenso. Sólo tenía una opción y la llevó a cabo. Salto de cabeza. Como si fuera un trampolín se arrojó desde el piso 100. Abajo, su equipo lo esperaba con la red lista. Todos la agarraron y la estiraron. Sebastián cayó perfectamente, sin ningún rasguño.

-La Horda gana. En el comedor encontrarán su premio. Alianza, enviarán a alguien a casa esta noche.

-Ya he contado los votos. Como ya saben, quien no reciba un malvavisco, caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, abordará el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar Nunca. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo: Guido, Paula, Agustina, Luciana, Daniela y Franco.

Guadalupe y Matilda miraron la bandeja, sólo había un malvavisco.

-Señoritas, una de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche. Matilda, tú fuiste la que perdió para tu equipo. Guadalupe, tu ganaste la primer parte del desafío con esa torre perfecta. El último malvavisco es para… Matilda.

-¿Qué?- gritó Guadalupe. Pero, pero, yo hice una torre perfecta.

-Sí-le contestó Franco- y por eso perdimos.

-Concuerdo con el Nerd Sin Amigos- dijo Guido.

El Chef tuvo que arrastrar a Guadalupe hasta el bote.

-El Drama aumenta los raitings, sin duda. ¿Quién se irá a casa? ¿Qué desafío les espera? ¿Cuánto cuesta este peinado? Todas esas preguntas y más serán respondidas la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	6. Chapter 6

Perdidos en el Tiempo

-Hola, soy Chris Mclean. La semana pasada nuestros campistas enfrentaron un reto basado en dos juegos. Construyeron torres, se arrojaron desde 100 pisos de altura y el drama aumentó. Al final, Guadalupe fue expulsada. ¿Qué fantástica forma de humillarlos se me ocurrirá hoy? ¿Podrán los campistas conservar su cordura? Descubranlo ahora en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas. En poco tiempo sólo quedarán 10 de ustedes. En ese momento dejarán de existir los equipos. Ya no más Alianza, ya no más Horda. Cada campista se cuidará a sí mismo. Los desafíos serán individuales. Pero, por ahora, vamos a nuestro desafío de hoy. Está basado en un juego producido por la companía Infogrames, "Bugs Bunny Perdido en el Tiempo". Los equipos buscarán por toda la isla unos despertadores ubicados en distintas zonas. Cada zona corresponde a una época. El equipo que reúna más despertadores al final del día ganará la inmunidad. Buena suerte.

Los equipos fueron para dos lados distintos. La Horda se centró en los alrededores del campamento. En el bosque hallaron una representación de la Revolución Industrial Inglesa. Debieron correr entre máquinas de vapor que a cada rato arrojaban vapor a altas temperaturas o se movían y los golpeaban. Al final hallaron el reloj, estaba en el poste que marcaba la salida del trabajo. Rápidamente corrieron hacia la playa. Allí había una representación del siglo V A.C., el siglo de Pericles. Debieron tomar lanzas, escudos y espadas y combatir soldados persas para quitarle al rey Jerjes un despertador de sus manos. Finalmente, encontraron en el acantilado, el siglo XIV. Debieron correr de una representación de La Muerte, bailar la "Danza Macabra" y sacar de una capilla, donde los feligreses rezaban, el despertador.

La Alianza, en cambio, recorrió el campamento por dentro, enfrentando 3 desafíos. El primero estaba basado en el siglo V D.C., en el anfiteatro, debieron defender una caja romana que se abriría en 2 minutos si no era robada por los bárbaros germanos. El segundo, ubicado en la cocina, consistía en armar una comida rápida y nutritiva para soldados de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Cuando el último tazón fue llenado, la cuchara sopera sacó un reloj de la olla. El último se ubicaba en el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Basado en el siglo XVI, debieron armar una flota de canoas y atacar a una representación de la Reina Isabel I de Inglaterra. La "Armada Invencible" de los campistas conquistó el tercer despertador.

Exhaustos, los tres equipos corrieron a ver a Chris.

-Guau, consiguieron todos los despertadores. Es un empate. Y creo que la mejor forma de desempatar es competir por otro despertador. Quiero que vayan al salón de manualidades y construyan una maqueta de una Iglesia cada equipo. La Alianza tendrá el estilo Románico y La Horda, el estilo Gótico. El primero en traerme una Iglesia que cumpla con 5 características del estilo ganará la inmunidad. Los perdedores enviarán a alguien a casa esta noche. Mucha suerte, jejejeje.

Los dos equipos corrieron al salón. Los de la Horda eran malos con las manualidades y ninguno sabía mucho de arquitectura, salvo Sofía, que gritaba a todos órdenes sin sentido y con mucha violencia. Su Iglesia fue un desastre. A La Alianza, en cambio, le fue muy bien. Su Iglesia estaba perfecta. Una planta en forma de cruz latina, arcos de medio punto, la cubierta de la bóveda a medio cañón, ábsides colocadas en la cabecera y un tosco Pantócrata en el altar.

-La Alianza gana- sentenció Chris- Horda, enviarán a alguien a casa.

-Bien, campistas, uno de ustedes será eliminado hoy, caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirá el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar jamás. Los campistas que están a salvo hoy son Paula, Santiago, Irene, Sebastián, Lucía y Nadine. Cano, Sofía, uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche. Cano, sigues con tus citas con alguien del otro equipo. Sofía, tu liderazgo no ha estado siendo muy bueno. El último malvavisco es para….Cano.

-¿Qué?-gritó Sofía- Pero, pero… Eliminaron a la única con cerebro de su equipo. Ustedes no podrán ganar y…

Siguió parloteando mientras el Chef la arrastraba hasta el Bote de los Perdedores para no regresar jamás.

-Bien, eso ha sido dramático. ¿Podrá quedarse otra semana más Cano? ¿Seguiremos oyendo las quejas de Sofía? ¿A quién le interesan estas preguntas? Descubranlo la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	7. Chapter 7

Campistas Dead

Chris y el Chef estaban jugando al ajedrez en el Muelle. El Chef le hace una jugada muy buena y Chris golpea el tablero. Acto seguido, el Chef empuja a Chris demasiado fuerte

-Hola, soy el Chef Hatchet. En este programa Chris se ausentará por problemas… técnicos. A los tontos les espera el desafío más brutal de la temporada. Veanlo ahora en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Bien, campistas, no quiero oir quejas, yo seré el anfitrión de hoy. El desafío está basado en el popular juego de survival horror "Left 4 Dead".

Los ojos le brillaron.

-Es mi juego favorito. Se dividirán en dos equipos:

La Alianza representará a los Supervivientes. Deberán correr desde el primer refugio hasta el segundo. Contarán con sartenes, bates de baseball y pistolas de paintball para defenderse. Si 4 o más miembros llegan al refugio ganan.

La Horda representará a los Zombies. Deberán evitar que los Supervivientes lleguen al segundo refugio. Cada uno tendrá las habilidades de un Zombie Especial. Paula, serás la Spitter, podrás lanzar esta solución de ácido que detendrá y dañará a los Supervivientes. Santiago, serás el Boomer, con este gas pimienta los cegarás temporalmente. Irene, con está soga los atraparás, serás el Smoker. Sebastián, serás el Tank, sólo debes correr hasta ellos con estas almohadas y derribarlos. Lucía, serás el Haunter, saltarás sobre ellos y los inmovilizarás. Nadine, como la Witch, te moverás lentamente y llorando, pero si se acercan a ti o te dañan, correras muy rápido y con estos tenedores los dañaras. Cano, te toca el Charger, correrás como Sebastián, pero con sólo una almohada.

Los campistas agarraron su equipo y corrieron a sus posiciones.

-Bien,¿ preparados?-preguntó Guido, mientras revisaba el contenido de su pistola. Eran 7 Supervivientes, si perdían 3 o más, La Horda ganaría.

-Sí- contestaron algunos.

Sacaron las barras de la puerta y salieron. Corrieron un primer trecho y apareció el primer obstáculo. Santiago avanzaba hacia ellos rápidamente, esquivaba sus balas y se acercaba más y más. Arrojó el frasco con la solución pero no le dió a nadie en concreto. Un disparo a su barriga y adios Boomer. Era tiempo de mermar sus filas. Paula, Lucía e Irene atacaron. Franco cayó víctima del ácido y fue arrastrado por una soga. Uno menos. Mientras Lucía saltaba de un lado a otro buscando algún campista desprevenido sus compañeras fueron derribadas. Saltó hacia Melanie pero Agustina la derribó de un sartenazo.

Ya veían el refugio cuando cayeron en la trampa. Nadine caminaba cerca del refugio. Tuvieron que evitarla. Fueron a la izquierda y allí ocurrió. Sebastián y Cano corrían hacia los campistas pero Cano tropezó y quedó inutilizado al instante. Sebastián arrastró a Luciana y a Agustina, que lo golpeaban duramente pero sin conseguirlo. No había más tiempo, en cuanto el Chef marcara la salida de Agustina y Luciana, Sebastián quedaría libre para atacarlos. Corrieron al refugio. Se habían olvidado de Nadine. Daniela pasó demasiado cerca y… Nadine saltó golpeó a Daniela con los tenedores. Sebastián la embistió. No podía hacer nada.

-Corran, corran- gritaba Daniela mientras disparaba a sus atacantes. Sus amigos dispararon a Sebastián y este cayó pero la Witch seguía. Daniela se defendía muy bien pero los tenedores la herían más y más. No iban a lograrlo. De repente, Cano embistió a Nadine. Daniela, muy malherida, sangraba. Le dio un beso rápido a Cano y corrió al refugio, donde se derrumbó, agotada. Matilda, Guido y Melanie la sostuvieron lo mejor que pudieron.

-La Alianza gana- dijo una voz, a la que felizmente identificaron como la de Chris, por el altoparlante- Disfrutarán de un fin de semana en un spa de lujo para relajarse. Horda, enviarán a alguien a casa esta noche.

-Wow, los dejo solos con el Chef y arman este escándalo. Lamentablemente, Daniela no podrá seguir en la competencia, ella ha renunciado para recibir asistencia médica. Otra eliminación por heridas. Bien, ahora la eliminación. Si digo sus nombres estarán a salvo. Pero, si no reciben un malvavisco, caminarán por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, abordarán el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrán regresar jamás. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo esta semana. Paula, Santiago, Irene, Sebastián y Lucía. Nadine, has actuado un poco violenta esta vez. Cano, has traicionado a tu equipo, sin embargo ha sido por una buena causa. Veremos los votos, campistas.

Una pantalla mostró a los 7 campistas votar en el Confesionario:

-Cano ha arruinado la estrategia, debíamos entrar juntos- dijo Sebastián.

-¿Golpear al propio equipo? Cano se tiene que ir- sentenció Paula.

-Si no voto a Cano, estoy fuera- dijo Nadine, asustada.

-Nadine va a caer, no debió dañar a Daniela así- dijo Cano.

-Nadine es más hábil que Cano, podría ser peligrosa- dijo Irene, pensativa.

-Cano es mi amigo, no puedo eliminarlo- dijo Santiago.

-3 votos para Cano, 3 votos para Nadine-se rió Chris- Lucía decide, jejeje

-Es difícil, ambos lo arruinaron pero si he de elegir quien se queda, debe ser Nadine, tiene un buen gusto por la ropa y siempre me presta su maquillaje.

-Eso lo determina todo- dijo Chris-Cano, allí está el Muelle de la Vergüenza.

-Wow, eso fue una semana Dramática. 12 campistas, un millón de dólares, 2 anfitriones excelentes. Descubran quién será eliminado la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	8. Chapter 8

Potter y los Campistas Mágicos

-Hola a todos, les habla Chris Mclean. La semana pasada nuestros campistas se enfrentaron a los desafíos del Chef. Hubo zombies, pinturas y tenedores. Al final, la pareja de tortolos se fue de la isla. Esta semana los campistas se reducirán a 10. ¿Quiénes serán los 2 expulsados? ¿Qué desafío les espera? ¿Cuánto presupuesto nos queda? Descubranlo ahora en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días campistas. Debo avisarles que, por falta de presupuesto, hoy 2 de ustedes serán eliminados por falta de presupuesto. Para facilitar las cosas, armaré equipos d en cada ronda uno se salvará de la eliminación, el único equipo que no consiga la inmunidad se irá a casa esta noche. El desafío está basado en 6 de los juegos de Harry Potter, todos recibirán una varita pero sólo podrán utilizar los hechizos que aparecen en esos juegos. El primer desafío será con sus respectivos equipos, el primero que llegue entero podrá elegir su compañero de equipo. Está basado en el laberinto que recorre Harry para salvar la Piedra Filosofal. Buena suerte.

El laberinto fue complicado. Constaba de varias pruebas: Quemar plantas, correr por la habitación intentando atrapar una llave que volaba en un helicóptero de juguete, jugar un ajedrez gigante, derribar a un troll robótico, combinar brebajes para que no sean peligrosos y conseguir la piedra dentro de un espejo.

-¿No hay presupuesto para 2 campistas pero si para esto, Chris?-preguntaron los campistas, indignados.

Fue difícil para la Horda, en especial el ajedrez, no eran muy… hábiles. La Alianza los derrotó fácilmente. Llegaron a la piedra mientras la Horda intentaba derribar al troll.

-La Alianza gana el primer desafío. Ahora podrán elegir su compañero, puede ser de su equipo o del otro.

-Mmm, elijo a Irene- dijo Melanie.

-Yo a Franco- dijo Matilda.

-Me quedo con Santiago- pidió Agustina.

-Yo, con Sebastián- dijo Guido.

-Bien, entonces, Lucía con Luciana y Paula con Nadine. Siguiente desafío. Deberán correr por el bosque y buscar el nido de las acromántulas y derribar a su líder. La primer pareja en conseguirlo podrá ir a descansar.

Los campistas corrieron al bosque en 6 direcciones distintas. Muchos se perdieron pero Guido y Sebastián, que habían leído los libros, se orientaron fácilmente. Encontraron al robot gigante con forma de araña de Aragog. Estaba subido a sus telarañas.

-Sebastián, distraela con Rictusempra y a mi señal usa Diffindo en esa tela que tiene abajo-ordenó Guido.

Mientras tanto, Guido corría por entre las arañas disparando Diffindo, el hechizo cortante, a las redes que sostenían a la red principal. Cuando cortó la última se distrajo. Un montón de arañas subieron a su cuerpo y lo tiraron al piso impidiendole hablar. Escupió todas las arañas que pudo y gritó "Ahora"

El hechizo de Sebastián hizo que Aragog y todas sus crías cayeran.

-Guido y Sebastián consiguen la inmunidad. Su siguiente desafío consiste en ir hasta el lago y colocarse en los círculos. Deberán defenderse de los Dementores lo más que puedan. El último equipo en pie gana la inmunidad.

Los campistas caían uno a uno frente al frío, excepto el equipo de Paula y Nadine, quien, previendo esto, enfrentó a los Dementores con un tapado.

-Paula y Nadine se salvan. Siguiente. Vayan al anfiteatro y traten de conseguir el Huevo Dorado del Dragón. Utilicen todo lo que tengan al alcance.

¿Cómo enfrentarse a un dragón? Las parejas no encontraban una solución. Intentaban protegerse con Acuaeructo, volar con Inflatus o distraer al dragón con Avifors. Melanie e Irene intentaron algo arriesgado. Trajeron macetas y las colocaron cerca del dragón.

-Herbivicus- gritaron al únisono.

Las pequeñas florecitas crecieron en tamaño y rodearon al dragón el tiempo suficiente para que las chicas agarraran el huevo.

-Irene y Melanie ganan la inmunidad. Quedan 3 equipos y 2 desafíos.. Deberán identificar de todas estas esferas de cristal la que tiene vuestros nombres.

Sólo a Lucía y a Luciana se les ocurrió la solución más obvia.

-Accio esferas con nuestros nombres-dijeron.

-Y ganan la inmunidad. Último desafío. Ahora deberán cocinar una poción. Debo decir que es mi parte favorita del juego de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo. He pasado el club de pociones miles de veces. Adelante.

Era cuestión de colocar cosas con nombres raros en un caldero, aumentar o reducir la temperatura y revolver sin que el contenido explotara. Ninguno lo logró, ambos calderos echaron un humo negro.

-Bien, se nos acabaron las ideas y el presupuesto- dijo Chris entre toses- hagan un duelo de magia, el equipo ganador se queda, el perdedor caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirá el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar, nunca.

Los equipos se posicionaron.

-Melfors- maldijo Franco y la cabeza de Santiago se convirtió en una calabaza.

-Incendio- dijo Agustina y una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió a Matilda.

-Flipendo- dijo Santiago, mareado.

-Protego- gritó Matilda, aterrada.

Los encantamientos y maleficios volaban de aquí para allá. Agustina y Santiago iban a ganar pero Franco hizo trampa, una trampa muy violenta.

-Waddiwasi- le dijo a una roca y a la velocidad de la luz la chocó contra sus adversarios, que, con mucho dolor, se derrumbaron y perdieron.

Los demás los ayudaron y miraron con odio a Franco. No durará mucho en este programa, pensaban mientras cargaban valijas y a sus amigos al bote.

-Uy, eso debe haber dolido. ¿Podrá Franco quedarse hasta el final? ¿Lo harán sucumbir sus compañeros? ¿Ha sido muy aburrido este desafío? Descubran estas respuestas y otras la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Counters vs Campistas vs Terroristas

-Hola, teleaudiencia mundial, les habla Chris Mclean desde el Campamento Wawanakwa, donde nuestros campistas han sobrevivido 8 semanas. Y, finalmente, nos encontramos con los 10 finalistas. Veamos que dicen en el Confesionario:

-¿10 finalistas? Esta competencia es mía.

-¿10 finalistas en 8 semanas? Eso no pasaba cuando Heather Owen ganó por un ventilador.

-No sé cómo sobreviví entre estos lunáticos pero al fin veo una posibilidad de ganar.

Vean estas y otras confesiones ahora, en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas. Es mi deber anunciarles que de ahora en adelante los equipos quedan disueltos. Cada campista se cuidará a sí mismo. Los hombres se mudarán a la cabaña de la Horda y las mujeres, a la de la Alianza. Reúnanse conmigo en 20 minutos en el comedor.

Los 10 campistas fueron a recoger su equipaje. Franco, Sebastián y Guido partieron a la cabaña de la derecha. Melanie, Irene, Lucía, Paula, Nadine, Matilda y Luciana, a la de la izquierda. Guido notó que Melanie, Irene y Lucía hablaban y se reían juntas, eran amigas.

-Mmm, puedo aprovechar eso- murmuró para sí.

Se acercó a hablarles-

-Buenos días, chicas.

No le contestaron.

-Estaba pensando y creo que sería conveniente que me escucharan. Estoy seguro de que las 3 quieren ir a la final. Les tengo una solución, formemos una alianza. Los 4 decidiremos a quién eliminar, nos ayudaremos y no nos expulsaremos los unos a los otros. ¿Qué les parece?

Las chicas discutieron un rato y finalmente aceptaron.

-¿Y cual será nuestra llamada secreta?- dijo Irene, en broma.

-Holiwis- contestó Lucía, convencida.

-Bien campistas, este será un desafío que todos querrán ganar. Está basado en el popular juego Counter Strike. Armados con pistolas de paint ball, deberán derribar a sus enemigos o en su defecto plantar una bomba de basura o rescatar las estatuillas de chocolate rehenes. Los dividiré en equipos: Melanie, Irene, Franco, Lucía y Guido serán los Antiterroristas cuya base son las Cocinas. Sebastián, Paula, Nadine, Luciana y Matilda serán los Terroristas cuya base será el bosque. Todo el equipo vencedor recibirá la inmunidad y sólo podrán ser eliminados los del equipo perdedor. Buena suerte.

Los campistas corrieron en distintas direcciones. Los Terroristas agarraron sus armas y se dispersaron buscando a sus adversarios.

Los Antiterroristas discutieron qué hacer. Franco opinaba que es mejor rodear la zona de la bomba y Guido, que sería bueno buscar las estatuillas. El trabajo en equipo se desmoronó y se dispersaron.

Iba a ser muy aburrido si Chris no intervenía.

-Campistas, eh, son buenas sus estrategias pero les recomiendo que se muevan. La bomba de basura explotara en 5 minutos y las estatuillas ya se están derritiendo. Si no se apuran perderán cualquier ventaja.

Y si que se apuraron. Sin darse cuenta, los equipos corrieron y se pasaron al lado. Pero no fue suficiente. Los Terroristas debieron arrojar lejos la bomba de basura para que no les estallara a ellos y los Antiterroristas llegaron a comer un poco de chocolate derretido. Corrieron a enfrentarse. Bueno, al menos Lucía, Melanie, Irene y Guido corrieron, Franco seguía custodiando un punto de encuentro inservible ya.

Las bolas de pintura iban de un lado a otro. Los Antiterroristas esquivaban lo mejor que podían pero los Terroristas tenían más habilidad al disparar. Se necesitó todo el equipo Antiterrorista para derribar a Matilda, pero sólo fue necesario un disparo de cada miembro del equipo Terrorista para acabar con la resistencia.

-Mis… habilidades… son… mentales- jadeaba Guido.

Pero se levantó, decidido, y acompañó a los Antiterroristas. Encontraron a Franco y lo bombardearon con pintura. Guido fue el responsable de darle el último disparo.

-Y los Terroristas ganan. Los 5 reciben la inmunidad. Antiterroristas, enviarán a alguien a casa esta noche.

-Holiwis- dijo Guido y se dirigió a la playa.

-Bien, campistas. Uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche…

-Y será Guido, claro- dijo Franco- nos traicionó, ayudó al equipo Terrorista.

-Como iba diciendo… uno de ustedes caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirá el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar, nunca. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo: Paula, Luciana, Matilda, Melanie, Irene, Lucía, Nadine y Sebastián. Franco, Guido, uno de ustedes se irá a casa esta noche así que leeré los votos. Uno para Franco. Uno para Franco. Uno para Guido. Uno para Guido. Uno para Guido. Uno para Franco. Uno para Franco. Uno para Guido. Uno para Franco. El voto final es para…¿Nadine? Eso deja un total de 5-4. Franco, allí está el Bote.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo soy un miembro valioso, yo no los traicioné, yo merezco ir a la final…

Y siguió parloteando mientras el Chef se lo llevaba.

-No podrás contra Holiwis- dijo Guido.

-Ummm, ese chico ya me estaba fastidiando. Descubran la próxima semana quien se irá a casa aquí, en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	10. Chapter 10

en Sherwood

-Buenos días, campistas. Esta semana enfrentarán un desafío singular. Podrán trabajar en equipo o solos. Según lo que elijan recibirán una ventaja. El ganador podrá elegir a otras 3 personas para obtener la inmunidad. El desafío de hoy está basado en el juego "Robin Hood, la Leyenda de Sherwood". Bien, campistas, ¿ qué van a hacer?

Se dividieron en 4 partes. Guido, Irene, Melanie y Lucía eran una. Recibieron un arco y un carcaj, unas manzanas podridas, unas bolsas con monedas y una red que se repartieron respectivamente. Luciana, Nadine y Paula recibieron muslos de cabra, un escudo y un arco con su carcaj. Matilda y Sebastián decidieron afrontar el desafío solos, cada uno recibió un arco, un carcaj y una espada.

-Bien, su objetivo será tratar de robarle al Chef en su castillo custodiado por él mismo y sus guardias. Buena suerte.

Sebastián fue el primero en llegar. El castillo era enorme. Había guardias en las ventanas, en las puertas, en las torres, en la entrada y en los alrededores. Derribó a dos con el arco y a uno con la espada. Entró por la entrada principal y se escabulló por los corredores. El Chef se hallaba sentado en un trono, conversando con Chris. A su lado se hallaba una bolsa de cuero. Sebastián ató una soga a un flecha, apuntó y disparó. Pésimo plan. La flecha se hubiera clavado en la bolsa si le hubiera apuntado a la base pero solo se rasgó. El Chef lo vió y mandó a sus soldados a capturarlo.

Mientras, Nadine, Paula y Luciana se dirigían a la parte de atrás del castillo. Los guardias allí apostados, cayeron golosos con las piernas de cordero que Luciana les ofreció. Subieron hasta la habitación del trono y se enfrentaron directamente al Chef. Sus arqueros dispararon pero Nadine escudó a sus amigas con su escudo. Paula apuntó y el Chef recibió una flecha en la pierna. Las chicas corrieron hacia la bolsa pero se encontraba rota y su contenido se dispersó. En el tiempo que tardaron en juntarlo, los refuerzos del Chef aparecieron y se las llevaron.

Matilda, con un poco más de conciencia atlética, trepó por las enredaderas hasta la terraza. Se batió con los guardias y derribó con su arco a los que se encontraban en las torres. En la sala del trono estaban curando al Chef cuando ella entró. Rápidamente dispersó a los refuerzos y se enfrentó cara a cara con el Rey. Pelearon duramente. Las espadas chocaban, las flechas volaban y los minutos pasaban. Finalmente, cuando el Chef estaba agotado, intentó un movimiento desesperado y… le sacó su espada a la atacante. Los guardias se la llevaron.

Solo quedaba Holiwis. Entraron por la puerta principal sin encontrar resistencia.

-¿Ven?- preguntó Guido- Les dije que era mejor últimos, no hay nadie.

Subieron tranquilamente las escaleras. En la sala del trono idearon un plan. Irene, Lucía y Guido mantenían a raya al Chef y sus súbditos mientras Melanie se acercaba sigilosamente a la bolsa, metía su contenido en una de las bolsas que recibieron al principio y corría de vuelta al campamento. El Chef gritó y apartó a Irene de un manotazo para perseguir a la fugitiva. Guido rechazó un mandoble con el arco, que se partió a la mitad. Lo empujó al piso en una distracción y Lucía lo aprisionó con la red.

-Y Melanie, Irene, Guido y Lucía ganan- gritó Chris- Por esta semana están a salvo, los demás tendrán que prepararse para la fogata.

-Creo que tenemos que eliminarla- dijo Guido.

-Es muy atlética, en la final sería difícil de vencer- coincidió Irene.

-No sé, ha sido muy buena conmigo - agregó Melanie.

-Es puramente estratégico, Melanie- le dijo Lucía.

-Bien, campistas, hoy, 5 de ustedes tienen la posibilidad de ser enviados a casa esta noche. Si no reciben un malvavisco, caminarán por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirán el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrán regresar nunca. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo: Guido, Melanie, Lucía e Irene, por supuesto, Nadine, Luciana y Paula. Sebastián, Matilda, el último malvavisco es para…. Sebastián.

Matilda no parecía sorprendida, simplemente se levantó y, con una enorme sonrisa, se despidió de todos.

-Quedan pocos capítulos. Averigüen quién será eliminado la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	11. Chapter 11

Dash

-Hola, les habla Chris Mclean. La semana pasada nuestros campistas enfrentaron al Chef en la Edad Media. Finalmente, Guido convenció a los demás de expulsar a Matilda. Ese chico si que tiene agallas. Descubran a quien más eliminará hoy en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas. Hoy les permitiré armar 2 equipos para enfrentar su desafío así que sería conveniente que los hicieran ya.

Como se esperaba, Holiwis se unió así que Luciana, Sebastián, Paula y Nadine no tuvieron más remedio que juntarse. Guido observó que estaban contentos de estar con Nadine, la chica era amable y popular.

-El desafío de hoy está basado en 4 juegos de la popular saga de gestión de tiempo "Dash". En cada uno, un miembro del equipo competirá. El equipo que gane más puntos gana la inmunidad. El resto estará en peligro de ser enviado a casa. Buena suerte.

El primer desafío estaba basado en el "Diner Dash". Guido y Sebastián tuvieron que correr entre mesas, atender ancianos, nerds, mujeres de negocios, adolescentes y ejecutivos, cocinar y limpiar. Guido simplemente estiró su pierna cuando Sebastián pasaba corriendo muy cargado con platos y vasos y obtuvo la victoria para su equipo cuando llevó las vajillas a lavar mientras Sebastián limpiaba lo que se le había caído.

El segundo desafío, basado en "Soap Opera Dash", fue más difícil. La habilidad de Melanie no fue suficiente para colocar en el escenario la utilería, repartir guiones de tv, peinar, cambiar y maquillar a los actores y filmar las escenas. Entró en un colapso nervioso. Luciana, en cambio, colocó la pecera sobre la mesa cercana a la planta y en diagonal a la valija vacía, repartió los guiones de papeles secundarios a los actores secundarios y guiones de papeles protagonistas a los actores protagonistas, realizó distintos cortes de cabello con mucho estilo y personalidad, combinó las mejores ropas, maquilló con delicadeza y habilidad a los actores y actuó ella misma algunas escenas.

El tercer desafío estaba basado en "Fitness Dash". Nadine no era muy buena en los deportes y no pudo entrenar a obesos, mujeres apuradas, madres y ratones de biblioteca, exprimir naranjas, repartir botellas de agua y limpiar. Lucía, en cambio, se las arregló para ofrecerles a todos un servicio de calidad con entrenamientos específicos, sacarles toda la vitamina C a esas frutas, darles a todos botellas de agua pura Evian y limpiar las máquinas.

El cuarto desafío, basado en "Parking Dash", fue el más complicado para los campistas. Tenían que manejar 3 autos cada uno y colocarlos estratégicamente en distintos lugares, esperar a sus dueños y devolverselos. Irene, se confió demasiado, no midió bien los tiempos y los colocó disparejos. Paula, en cambio, los colocó en forma de L para tener salidas estratégicas, los limpió y les ofreció fragancias para autos a los dueños.

-Bien, campistas, no esperaba esto pero ambos equipos empataron. El desempate será…- dijo Chris y llamó al productor, discutieron un rato sobre el presupuesto y cortó- Estará basado en "Fashion Dash". Equipos, elijan al campista que más quieran.

Guido representó a Holiwis. A Nadine la eligieron sus amigas.

-Deberán diseñar en una hora un conjunto de ropa. El Chef y yo los evaluaremos. El ganador obtendrá la inmunidad para su equipo, buena suerte.

Guido estaba perdido, no sabía nada de ropa comparado al estilo de Nadine. Cosió a las apuradas un pantalón de Jean y bordó una camisa negra y celeste flúor. Tomó un cinturón y un reloj suyos y vistió al maniquíe con eso.

Nadine, en cambio, mostró sus habilidades para la moda. A una falda floreada y colorida le agregó una musculosa verde, una vincha y un collar. Perfecta para el verano. Lamentablemente, era otoño.

Pasada la hora, Chris los llamó.

-Bien, que pase Nadine- dijo-

Vió su modelo y discutió un rato con el Chef.

-Ummm, un conjunto veraniego pero estamos en otoño, hace frío- dijo el Chef- Muy colorido para la estación, yo no se lo regalaría a una amiga.

Guido mostró el suyo.

-Mmm, simple, conciso, formal, me gusta- aplaudió el Chef.

-Tenemos un ganador. Lucía, Irene, Melanie y Guido estan a salvo. Los demás los vere en la fogata.

-Tenemos que eliminar a Nadine, nos ganaría a todos con su popularidad.

-Y aunque no votemos, su equipo la eliminará, les hizo perder dos veces.

-Bien campistas, el que no reciba un malvavisco se irá a casa esta noche. Caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, subirá el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar, nunca. Los siguientes campistas recibieron la inmunidad hoy: Irene, Melanie, Guido y Lucía. Y los siguientes campistas no recibieron ningún voto hoy: Paula y Luciana. Sebastián, Nadine, uno de ustedes recibió 7 votos hoy y el otro 1 sólo. El último malvavisco es para …. Sebastián.

Nadine parecía triste cuando se despidió de sus amigas pero logró sonreir.

-7 campistas quedan. Yo ya me estoy hartando de ellos. Esperemos que se termine pronto jeje. Sintonice la próxima semana para saber quién se irá a casa en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Zoo Campistas Tycoon

-Hoola, les habla Chris Mclean desde el campamento Wawanakwa ubicado en Muskoka. La semana pasada, nuestros campistas tuvieron unos desafíos rápidos en los que tuvieron que gestionar un restaurante, un gimnasio, un programa de televisión, un estacionamiento y una tienda de ropa. Guido vio que Nadine era una amenaza y convenció a Holiwis de expulsarla. Ese chico me agrada. Averigüen quién se irá a casa esta noche en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas. Tengo que felicitarlos por sobrevivir 12 fatigosas semanas sin perder la cordura. Hoy los premiaremos con un desafío de su agrado. Voy a pedirles que me digan sus animales favoritos.

-El tigre- dijo Irene- es fuerte y rápido.

-La suricata- dijo Melanie- son chiquitas y tiernas.

-El halcón- dijo Guido- es noble e inteligente.

-El puma- dijo Paula- es fuerte y rápido.

-Las focas- dijo Luciana.

-El mono- dijo Sebastián- es divertido.

-LOS PANDAS- dijo Lucía- SON HERMOSOS.

-Bien, campistas, vayan a la playa en 10 minutos y encontrarán su premio.

-Luciana, Paula- las llamó Sebastián en un susurro- ¿podemos hablar?

Las chicas asintieron y se alejaron del grupo.

-Ya se habrán dado cuenta que Guido ha convencido a Irene, Melanie y Lucía de formar una alianza para llegar a la final, les propongo hacer lo mismo.

Luciana y Paula discutieron un rato y finalmente aceptaron. Era hora del desafío.

Los 7 chicos restantes corrieron hacia el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Allí, sus animales favoritos se encontraban enjaulados.

-Su desafío de hoy está basado en el juego de simulación "Zoo Tycoon". Tendrán todo el día para crearles un ambiente ideal con lo que encuentren en la isla. Quienes no lo logren serán los únicos que puedan ser eliminados hoy. Los participantes que lo logren conseguirán la inmunidad y el voto para eliminar a uno de sus compañeros. Buena suerte.

Y abrió las jaulas. Su contenido salió corriendo en distintas direcciones.

El tigre de Irene se escondió en una cueva. Ella, buscó una piedra enorme, al alcance del Sol, para que su animal se acostara. Llenó un cuenco con agua, robó unos enormes pedazos de carne de la cocina del Chef y los colocó cerca de la piedra. El tigre se acercó receloso pero aceptó la ofrenda y se acostó a dormir.

A Melanie le resultó más fácil su tarea. Simplemente le construyó un simple refugio y le dio de comer unos granos.

Guido encontró al halcón en una montaña. Le dio el pato que siempre se puede ver en el lago del campamento, ese que tiene un plástico de latas de gaseosa alrededor de la cabeza y le ofreció su hombro derecho como refugio. Las garras se clavaron fuertemente pero resistió al dolor.

El puma de Paula encontró su propia comida y refugio. Ella sólo tuvo que trabar amistad con el animal y evitar que la comiera.

Luciana encontró a la foca en el agua, con mucho calor. Corrió al congelador y agarró todo el hielo que pudo. Llenó el jacuzzi con agua fría y puso los hielos ahí. De la cocina del Chef robó pescados y los usó para que la foca se metiera al jacuzzi y se tranquilizara.

Sebastián y Lucía fueron los únicos que tuvieron problemas. Sebastián sacó mucha fruta de la cocina para darle al mono pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Corrió por toda la isla buscandolo y finalmente lo vio subido a un árbol, descansando. Le arrojó la fruta que el animal se limitó a devolversela con mucha más puntería. Lucía no encontró bambú en toda la isla. Los únicos brotes se hallaban en la cima de la montaña. Les pidió ayuda a sus aliados. La suricata de Melanie no soportaba tales altura, el tigre de Irene estaba haraganeando y el halcón de Guido voló hacia los brotes pero no consiguió bajarlos. La campana del fin del desafío sonó.

-Muy bien, campistas, 5 de ustedes lograron proporcionarles a sus animales un ambiente ideal. Hoy votarán por Lucía o Sebastián para ser eliminados. Ellos no votarán hoy. Los veré esta noche en la fogata.

Luciana y Paula votaron por Lucía, no iban a perder su alianza rápidamente. Irene y Melanie votaron por Sebastián, Lucía era su amiga. La decisión recaía en Guido. Sabía que su alianza lo obligaba a votar por Sebastián… Pero esa misma alianza acababa de perder. Tenía que eliminar al miembro débil o eliminar a la competencia. Se encontraba en un dilema.

-Bien, campistas, esto es una mera formalidad. Quien no reciban un malvavisco esta noche, caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, abordará el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo: Guido, Paula, Luciana, Irene y Melanie. Lucía, Sebastián, ustedes perdieron hoy. Ambos forman parte de alianzas y una de ellas perderá a un miembro. Con 3 votos contra 2, el último malvavisco es para…. Sebastián.

Irene y Melanie se miraron extrañadas… Eran una alianza, ellos tenían los 3 votos que salvarían a Lucía. ¿Quién de los 3 votó por Lucía?

-Con sólo 6 campistas restantes, el drama aumenta. Descubran qué pasará con Holiwis la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


	13. Chapter 13

Smash Campistas

-Hola, les habla Chris Mclean. La semana pasada los campistas enfrentaron a sus animales favoritos. Lucía no consiguió bambú en toda la isla y Guido, considerandola el miembro débil de la alianza, la eliminó. Descubran quién será eliminado hoy en Drama Total Videojuegos.

-Buenos días, campistas. Espero que hayan dormido hoy porque hoy necesitarán sus habilidades de lucha y reflejos. El desafío de hoy está basado en el juego de Nintendo 64 "Super Smash Bros". Cada uno recibirá un personaje al azar, sus ropas y sus armas y enfrentarán dos desafíos. Los que pierdan irán a la fogata esta noche. Veamos, en esta bolsa hay 10 papelitos con nombres. Vengan y saquen uno cada uno.

A Melanie le tocó Jigglypuff. Le dieron un micrófono, un vestido rosa y dardos tranquilizantes.

Paula sacó el papelito de Kirby y le dieron otro vestido rosa, una espada azul y unos zapatos propulsores.

Guido consiguió un traje verde, una espada y un boomerang cuando sacó el nombre de Link.

A Luciana le tocó un lanzallamas pequeño, un traje de plomero rojo y también zapatos propulsores, su personaje era Mario.

La pistola lanzarayos, el escudo digital y la ropa de espacio era perfecta para el papel de Fox de Sebastián.

Irene sacó Metroid y recibió una armadura y una picana eléctrica.

-Su primer desafío será la clásica pelea. Competirán por el preciado premio de poder elegir quién se irá a casa esta noche. Los 3 primeros en caer pasarán a la segunda ronda. Los otros 3 competirán por el premio. Buena suerte.

Los campistas se vistieron y empezó la batalla.

La primera en caer, como Guido esperaba, fue Melanie. La chica era un ángel y no podía hacerle daño a nadie ni aunque quisiera. Paula la distrajo, Luciana le quemó el brazo, lo que hizo que soltara sus dardos y Sebastián le disparó por atrás. Melanie se alejó y esperó a la segunda ronda.

Rápidamente, Irene y Guido derribaron a Sebastián con una combinación del boomeran que lo atontó y un choque eléctrico que lo dejó pasmado. El chico fue a reunirse con Melanie.

El siguiente en caer determinaría quienes serían los 3 en ganar la inmunidad. Irene cayó. Guido tuvo que elegir entre defenderse a él o defenderla a ella y prefirió salvarse. Corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo y dejó a la chica a merced de Luciana y Paula que la quemaron y golpearon hasta que cayó aunque Irene logró electrocutarlas a ambas y debilitarlas.

Guido era el único intacto. Había llegado la hora de ver quién ganaría el preciado premio. Paula y Luciana se acercaron a Guido, dispuestas a acabar con él. Tenía que ganar tiempo.

-¿Se dan cuenta que en cuanto acaben conmigo van a tener que pelear entre ustedes?

-Piedra, papel o tijera. Ya tenemos la inmunidad.

-¿Y eliminarán a Irene, Sebastián o Melanie?

- A cualquiera de tus amiguitas, Sebastián tiene una alianza con nosotras.

-Pero, ¿no les conviene sacarlo? Es un jugador fuerte, podría ser duro en la final.

Con esas preguntas y retrocediendo, las llevó al Muelle de la Vergüenza. Cuando ellas dudaron con esa última pregunta, Guido golpeó duramente la madera bajo sus pies. Las chicas cayeron al agua y los choques eléctricos de Irene las sacudieron.

-Y Guido podrá eliminar a alguien hoy. Sebastián, Irene, Melanie, ustedes deberán subir a la montaña. Podrán usar sus habilidades para escalar o retrasar a sus enemigos. El que llegue a la cima primero, ganará la inmunidad. Los otros estarán a la merced de Guido.

Los 3 chicos corrieron hacia la montaña. Sebastián era el más rápido. Se dio vuelta a la mitad y disparó a Irene. Melanie se enojó al ver a su amiga cayendo y un dardo tranquilizador pinchó a Sebastián, que también cayó. Melanie corrió hacia la cima pero a la mitad dudó. Bajó y ayudó a Irene a subir. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Sebastián tirado, pero no estaba. El chico se las había arreglado para renguear hasta la llegada y desplomarse ahí. Holiwis había perdido.

-Muy bien, Guido, elige a una de tus compañeras para salvarse hoy y comunicamelo.

Guido pensó. Irene era una competencia hábil y le serviría mucho en desafíos posteriores, sin embargo sería difícil en la final. Melanie era una competidora débil, no serviría mucho pero tenía un gran corazón y había llegado hasta los 6 finalistas, en la final sería muy fácil de vencer. Tomó una decisión.

-Bien campistas, quien no reciban un malvavisco esta noche, caminará por el Muelle de la Vergüenza, abordará el Bote de los Perdedores y no podrá regresar. Los siguientes campistas están a salvo: Guido, Paula, Luciana y Sebastián. Irene, Melanie, una de ustedes fue salvada hoy por Guido. El malvavisco final es para… Melanie.

Todos se extrañaron. Irene le serviría más a Guido que Melanie, pero Guido tenía sus razones.

-Eso ha sido impactante. Descubran quien será eliminado la próxima semana en Drama Total Videojuegos.


End file.
